User blog:Mickyfickie/Top 10: "Oh My Music" Moments from Season 1.0
Comment down below the most surprising moments from Season 1.0 of Lost & Found Music Studios. Note: Not many moments from episodes 5 to 14 are listed, as I do not know what happened. If there are any moments that you want to vote for, but are not on the list, comment below. Also, some of these moments may have not happened in the show. THIS VOTE IS NOW CLOSED. Which moments were the most surprising to you? Leia tells Luke about the duet (episode 1) Mr. T gives Eva an electric guitar (episode 1) John performing "Broken By You" in his house (episode 1) John reveals that the love song he composed is about Michelle (episode 1) John admits, to Luke, that he cannot perform the song to an audience (episode 1) Michelle suspects that Luke has feelings for her (episode 1) Leia joins Luke on-stage (episode 1) Leia learns that the song is not about her (episode 1) Michelle finds John (episode 1) Leia performing "See Through Me" (episode 2) Mr. T not choosing Leia's song (episode 2) Finding out that Luke told Michelle that John's song, that was meant to be for Michelle, was about Theo (episode 2) Leia learns that songs with no personality are chosen (episode 2) Luke, James, Theo and John accidentally leave Mr. T's bass amp on the kerb (episode 2) Theo suddenly realizes that he and the other band members had left the bass amp behind (episode 2) Hannah realizes that Rachel is listening to Leia talk about her (episode 2) Eva helps Jude with his music video (episode 2) Mr. T finds the bass amp on the kerb (episode 2) Rachel runs into Jude, whilst blindfolded (episode 2) The band drive their new van (episode 2) Leia and Rachel reconcile (episode 2) Rachel makes up her own heartfelt lyrics (episode 2) Jude and Eva perform the improved "Tonight We Won't Come Down" (episode 2) Clara walks into Lost & Found Music Studios (episode 3) Clara confesses that she has danced with Giselle at The Next Step for a long time (episode 3) Clara sings "Play the Record" (episode 3) Parker sees Clara (episode 3) Parker asks Clara to audition for Lost & Found Music Studios (episode 3) James says that he doesn't attend Lost & Found (episode 3) Different musicians (e.g. Isaac, Britney, Maggie, etc.) get a message that they can audition for the studio (episode 3) Mr. T tells the band that the lyrics of the song must be changed (episode 3) Rachel admits that when the first time she met Leia, she thought she was stuck-up (episode 3) Luke argues with Mr. T (episode 3) Isaac is bullied (episode 3) Tully saves Isaac (episode 3) Annabelle arrives for auditions (episode 4) Leia and Britney greet each other (episode 4) Leia confesses that there is one thing about Britney that she does not like (episode 4) John performs "Original" for Eva (episode 4) Mr. T discovers John and Eva 'hiding' (episode 4) Jude, John and Eva attempt to entertain the auditioners (episode 4) Britney performs, first, "Now Is Our Time" (episode 4) Leia says in Talking Heads that she hopes Britney does not make it into the studio (episode 4) Maggie breaks one of her guitar's strings (episode 4) Maggie says that she does not have another guitar string, and will have to audition on the keyboard (episode 4) Annabelle realizes that she has not learnt the correct audition song (episode 4) Nate's mother wishes Nate good luck, ensuing in everybody laughing at Nate (episode 4) Annabelle quickly tries to learn the words to "Now Is Our Time" (episode 4) Not ready, Annabelle (alongside the rest of her group) is called into auditions by Rachel (episode 4) Annabelle runs out of the Rose Room, crying (episode 4) The original musicians say that everybody was amazing but Annabelle (episode 4) Annabelle, crying, calls her mother, asking her to pick her up from Java Junction (episode 4) John sees Annabelle crying, knowing that she deserves a second chance (episode 4) Annabelle sings "Miss Invisible" (episode 4) John argues with Mr. T, calling him a fool (episode 5) Clara is calmed down by Isaac (episode 5) Annabelle auditions for the second time (episode 5) The new musicians are revealed (episode 6) Leia realizes that Maggie possibly has a crush on Luke (episode 11) Leia teaches Annabelle about the studio (episode 6) Clara gets stage-fright (episode 7) Michelle dates John (episode 7) Tyler Shaw arrives (episode 8) Annabelle tries to make friends (episode 8) Eva learns that some of the musicians are performing one of her secret songs, from her diary (episode 9) Leia, Annabelle, Rachel and Maggie share secrets (episode 9) John and Luke visit their former piano teacher (episode 10) Eva sings "Lights On" (episode 10) Clara performs "Free Bird" (episode 11) The musicians realize that Clara plagiarized a song (episode 11) Clara gets advice from Giselle (episode 12) Maggie is kicked out of the band (episode 12) Maggie performs for Magenta City (episode 12) The van crashes (episode 13) Maggie learns that Leia, Rachel and Annabelle are holding auditions to replace her (episode 13) The band perform "Lost and Found" (episode 14) Category:Blog posts